Deprivation
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: [SatAM, UPDATED!] 'We can call it deprivation, the entire concept of losing your childhood to something that...that well...well, is beyond your control. And I’m watching it, Sonic Hedgehog, I’m watching it right now being taken from someone else.'
1. Introduction

**Deprivation  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
Introduction**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I suppose I'm a hypocrite on what I said, because this is obviously not a one-shot. Quite frankly, I have no clue where this is going. This is based on Sally Acorn's viewpoint, though in third person. I'd like some reviews before I continue, because I plan on branching this out into a nice, (short) multi-chapter story. I've always taken the more of emotional side of characters and turned them into 'unique' plots. I'm doing this because half the stories I even see about Sally mostly consist of knowledgeless bashing. Either way, I hope I myself translate the character good. Enjoy everyone, and please, I utterly beg you, leave me some feedback.

**Disclaimer:** Must I expand?

* * *

She cries on the inside over something she never had. She lives conventionally on the out, conquering every problem thrown her way, no questions asked. There was always duty. There was no denying that. 

But there was something about that sunset; something about the children she _had_ known; something about their laughter that always haunted the back of her mind. A persistent bother, if anything. A persistent bother pushed away by the threshold of stress and things of the like. Activities of life, basically.

There was work; there was society; there was worry; there was angst. And oh, how she suffered. Innocence quickly vanished with knowledge, though it was doubtful there ever was ignorance. She was expected to know all, a classic brain, per say. So much expected; so much required; such high expectations.

Great expectations, period.

Maturity was one of these expectations. There was a time, though barely memorable, when there hadn't been this in such an extensive amount. Nice times, nice carefree times….times that were taken for granted. But how could they be expected to be cherished? She had no clue what was ahead of her, anyhow. Helpless, helpless due to lack of age.

Then _it_ happened and forever more, all that she had was lost. All she had vanished. There was escape, but hardly any. Escape led to more problems.

And sad, wasn't it? How the burden always fell on her shoulders. The planning; the preparation. She was expected to be a leader. She was expected to be the adult she physically wasn't; graced in knowledge and intelligence; always with a plan on hand in times of crisis. A brain that never stopped working, and an equal beauty.

Compassion was forgotten when in her presence. No one could relate, truly. No one truly knew how hard it was. What a struggle it had been in the beginning and what a struggle it continued to be. How it never seem to cease; how there was no one to confide her innermost thoughts to; her most hidden emotions. How she couldn't at the risk of her own reputation. The fact that she was dying on the inside, trapped within her own position; never to be free.

Sanctuary was as rare as a day of rest. Sanctuary was as rare as one carefree action. Sanctuary was as rare as the proclamation of world peace.

Was it wrong to say she longed for it?

There was that persistent feeling; that look in the depth of her sapphire blue eyes. So cryptic; so bizarre. Those moments when she was so pensive that silence was the best way to portray her thoughts. The silence that came natural during those immortal times; as the golden sun slowly descended from its position in the sky; as the rose atmosphere slowly faded to black. And the times that followed it, staring at that vacant, dark yet strangely inviting, whimsical night sky …


	2. Chapter 1

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Again I am updating! Wonderful, no? I intend on writing chapters during the weekend, though I must admit, I haven't a clue how chapter two'll go. Suggestions are nice. Suggestions are appreciated. Also, please forgive me. This chapter may not be realistic. I may not have my facts straight. I have seen SatAM, but I'm no expert on it. I attempted. I'd really prefer not to see a grossly long review explaining all the things I did wrong. I know this isn't perfect. Know I tried. My grammar and spelling may not be perfect, so know I only read through this once. I can't catch everything. I'm not an expert editor, I'm afraid. Please enjoy and do review! I like feedback; it's the reason I keep writing.

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to provide a further explanation?

* * *

"_Where_ is he?" 

If every minute seemed like an hour, a century would have passed by of waiting. Every moment her stress level would rise; every moment anxiety and worry would be one step closer to taking the best of her. Patience never seemed to fail in a situation like this, but the leeway that had been was slowly, but surely, disappearing. Within the short duration of five more minutes, Princess Sally Acorn would be tempted to explode in fury and frustration; the effects of immense pressure.

But these temptations could be easily ignored.

Blue boot tapping at the usual 'meeting' spot in Robotropolis, a notorious junk pile, she stood in silence, murmuring and cursing to herself as time continued to fly at its extraordinarily slow rate.

Her pensive blue orbs gazing about secretly at the polluted wasteland, there was a slight pull on her heart strings. This had once been a gorgeous, peaceful city. Though she had been young, deep within her memories she could recall some minor details. The bright colors; the clean air; and even though her last memory there had been at the age of five, she knew that _this_ was the complete opposite of what _had_ been. Robotropolis was the polar opposite of Mobotropolis.

Reparation wouldn't come easy after the war. Though she hadn't done much planning, with all the damage, it was obvious to her that it would take years, perhaps even decades to fully restore the city to its former condition…

Those discouraging thoughts she fought back into the more hidden section of her mind, putting what was in front of her back on focus. She let out a soft groan, arms crossed. Oh, he better have an adequate excuse for this…

_Bam!_

To her relief and dismay, a sonic boom was heard in the distance. Nonchalant and cool, a blue blur sped in her direction. "Come 'n get me, SWATbutts!" he raved, trying to ward off a troop.

She watched a bit shocked, anger rising. Was he aware of the situation at hand? Had he completely forgotten the objective? This WASN'T a game and once again, Sonic the Hedgehog was treating it like one. That inattentive OAF!

He made a set of elusive quick turns, confusing some of the small troop and leaving the others in the dust. By the time he had reached the princess, he had seemed to lose all of them with his immense amount of speed. He stopped and grinned. "Hey Sal!"

"Sonic Hedgehog, WHAT were you doing?" She didn't look at all happy to see him.

"Just havin' a little fun. Lighten up, Sal. I got rid of 'em, didn't I?"

She sighed, a bit defeated. This wasn't the place to argue. As long as he completed the objective, it didn't matter. "Did you get the information?"

"The what?"

"The files, Sonic! The information I needed. The information on that machine-"

"Well, uhh…about that…"

"You didn't, did you?" There was a knowing tone in her voice, as he shrugged.

"Well, I sort of tried 'ta cream 'da thing instead. I figured with a few rolls…"

"You figured?"

"Whoa, whoa, let me explain Sal! Don't need 'ta explode like a volcano here! I kept cool. I couldn't get any damage 'ta 'da thing so I juiced after a while. Man, it's got one heck of a shield, Sal!"

"I _know_ that, Sonic. That's why I needed the files; that's why I planned this. Weren't you listening when I explained-?"

"Sort of…" he murmured.

"Sort of? Sort of isn't enough, Sonic!" She placed a paw to her head, trying to ease some of her newfound frustration. "You need to take this seriously!"

"Yeah, yeah, I WAS takin' it seriously with 'ze French loser' always barkin' in my face. So it was my genius plan 'ta leave Antoine in charge of gettin' the files…"

"You left ANTOINE?" Though their conversation was barely above a whisper, Sally's tone raised a bit. She stopped herself, knowing she couldn't afford to keep this going much longer. "Aren't you forgetting something, _genius_?" she inquired, eyes rolling.

"What?"

She didn't even answer for him because rushing over to them in a mad sprint was the item itself.

"M-my prinzess!" it called out. "My prinzess!"

She knew at this point the easy mission she had set was a complete failure.

* * *

It was amazing the three made it out with their fur still attached, or so decided Sally. The night sky shimmering above Knothole, the princess was not enjoying it by usual means. After the failed mission, she had immediately resorted to having another planning period. She needed that information. It was impossible for her to carry out her full plan without it. She needed to know the exact location of the machine's weak point. The door to her hut closed shut, she was already at work. It was plain expectations. Being the brain of most operations, she was used to it. Being one of the leaders, it was required. Though she often received much 'publicity' for her role, the workload that came with it was hardly worth the exchange. Being the head of an organization was more then simply fame, though fame Sally had never experienced in excessive amounts. 

In fact, she was nearly against it. It wasn't fame that she received, it was respect. Her title she was almost discomforted with everyone using. For now, she was an equal. If anyone received the greater amount of 'publicity' and 'popularity' it was Sonic. He did earn it. He was one of the strongest members. Without him, the Freedom Fighters would be weakened tremendously. She could only presume the great 'True Blue' was enjoying _himself _currently. He was probably in the mess hall, eating a massive barrage of chili dogs; without a care to what had happened that evening.

As she continued to work with the aid of her palm computer, Nicole, she suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Aunt Sally?" a small voice called from outside of it. "Sonic said you were in here…"

Heaving a sigh and making her way over to the door, she paused before opening it.

"He said you were really upset…" the little voice continued. "He told me I should come here and make you feel better…"

Well, he did do something redeeming every once in a while, though it wasn't nearly enough to confiscate the stupid action he had performed earlier. "I'm busy, honey…" she stated, opening the door. There, standing with a small frown on his face, was Miles Prower, a little orphaned fox Sonic had found when she was a child.

"But Aunt Sally, you promised you'd read me a bedtime story tonight…"

Her blue eyes watched him with some compassion. The poor child had lost both his parents to Robotnik before he could even know them. The poor child was trapped in the middle of a huge problem that no one his age should endure; the poor kid was trapped in a war. The thoughts broke her heart, and with a sigh, she gave in.

Taking one last glance between her work and the fox, she knew which one mattered most. The other could wait.

Taking a step out of her hut, she studied him. Granted, she could use a break. "I did, didn't I?" The words lingered in the night air. "So where did I end off last night?"

The little two-tailed wonder grinned fondly at his 'aunt'. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. "The prince finished his long quest, Aunt Sally…" he started to explain, as the two made their way to his hut. "And now he was starting his long journey back home…"

The duo entered, the fox immediately getting into bed. She retrieved the book, watching him with a small smile. Opening it to the page she had left off, she began to read once again. This was one of the more laidback activities of her day. Often times she wondered what it would have been like to hear her father read to her. Would he put forth the effort she did? Or would he be too busy, like she was on some nights? Questions that lingered in the back of her mind; the what-ifs that could go on for all eternity. They never seemed to fade, only multiply. For every question or concern came two others; all similar.

The past had to be put aside, but however, it wasn't forgotten. The thoughts and wonderings of her mind were solely private; though there wasn't a moment she ever doubted that everyone else in the village was experiencing similar ponderings. Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and even Sonic were in the same situation as she was.

It didn't take a brain to know morally, everyone was in conflict.

Improvising made the story last a little longer then usual and almost seem like a play. The fox did enjoy her change of voices. It was a form of entertainment that plain reading could never surpass. The time flew by quickly as the fairy tale progressed and finally, coming to the last page and sentence, Sally stopped before she read it. Sleeping in the bed was her adopted 'nephew', safe within the realms of dreams. It warmed her heart to see his innocence, though pained it in little progressions to know it would soon be lost. Already he was interested in being a Freedom Fighter. As sheltered as she'd like to keep him, soon she would have to release him. He would, at the right time, be a useful addition to the team but for now, she wasn't going to give in, no matter how much he (or Sonic for that matter) begged her. A child did not belong on a battlefield, and as far as she was concerned, Tails was more of a child then anyone.

Shutting the book, her eyes twinkled at the resting fox. "And they all lived happily ever after…" she whispered softly, heaving a sigh. Such an ending was impossible to have in reality. "Good night, Tails…" Kissing him once on both cheeks, and then the tip of his nose, she set the book back to its proper place and exited his hut.

Even after a hard day, it was impossible to say love wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the 'support' you've been giving me. Indeed, I have started to figure out a hint of where this story'll be going. This chapter may seem unneccessary, but in the long run, I believe it may be essential. It's short, full of dialect, and most likely grammar mistakes. I read through this once, and again, I can't catch everything. What I'm basically saying is 'enjoy', and please review. I really like the feedback.

**Disclaimer: **It's obvious.

**

* * *

**

Sleep had always been a rare pleasure that Sally typically enjoyed. It was a period of rest; a break from her mind and duties. It was refreshing, to say the least, especially after a long, monotonous day spent planning, reflecting, and doing other various tasks, among those keeping a certain someone and his oversized ego in line. With morning, came only the desire for those extra five minutes of enjoyment. The five would typically evolve into ten and so on until yet another hour had been spent in the realms of sweet slumber.

Of course, being in the position she was, she didn't have the time to spend a great amount of her morning sleeping. She had work to attend to. Responsibility overruled pleasure. It just so happened, however, that the next morning after that failed mission, something disrupted her rest. The persistent knocking that could drive anyone crazy after a while was her own alarm. She woke with a start, immediately slipping her vest and boots on while mentally cursing to herself. It was an indecent hour. The sun hadn't even risen and already something was wrong. Supposedly it was an expectation to be able to serve at any moment, but at this early in the morning it was preposterous!

She opened the door to see a familiar figure smiling at her, all energized and ready to go. Well, wasn't he lucky? Sometimes she wondered whether he engulfed half as much sugar as he did chili dogs. "Sonic, it isn't even dawn…" she began, tiredly. The little time she did have to relax and sleep always seemed to be taken away from her with some distraction. Whether it was her own anxiety over plans, failures, or some other catastrophic disorder, she never seemed to be able to fully enjoy herself during the night hours when everyone else would be sleeping soundly. As leader, she was stuck with atypical burdens that everyone else seemed to take for granted. She herself and the work and effort she put in seemed to be taken for granted sometimes when compared to Sonic the Hedgehog's achievements.

Often did she wonder what was actually on his little mind. A day in the life of Sonic Hedgehog: procrastination, boasting, play, and chili dogs, or so that's all she'd credit it to be. He wouldn't survive in her boots, and as far as she was concerned, she'd probably lose her sanity in his sneakers. His life was too out-of-proportion. From his lack of organization to complete free spirit, Sally wouldn't be able to tolerate his unkempt life. She needed some order. Basically, she needed a functional brain.

The stars still twinkled in the early morning sky as her blue eyes met that of her caller. His emerald eyes seemed to be full of excitement and impatience, the complete inverse of hers at the moment. Either his biological clock was in need of some tuning, or Sonic Hedgehog had really taken off the high dive with being up _THIS_ early…

He grinned; he stretched; he winked at her. "Good mornin' to 'ya too, Sal!" the hedgehog raved in a cheerful tone. He had something behind his back. A yellow petal seemed to catch her attention, as she immediately perked up. Flowers; a bouquet of wild flowers…

She knew where this was going.

"Alright, Sonic, what do you want this time? If it's an excuse from guard duty, you aren't getting it."

"Sal, Sal, man, I didn't even give 'ya the flowers 'n already you're accusin' me of wantin' somethin'!"

"And?" She yawned. The sun wasn't even near the horizon. It was undoubtedly somewhere around four or five in the morning, or so she predicted. Why Sonic even bothered getting up at that hour baffled her.

"And? Can't I just give 'ya flowers every once 'n a while without you thinkin' I've gotta have somethin' in return…"

"You're right. Thank you for the flowers, Sonic. They're beautiful." She turned to go, but the new look on his face stopped her. It was that irking trademark smirk. At this point; even someone with half a brain would know there was something behind his abrupt action.

He let a silence linger for a bit, still grinning. Keeping a cool and slick posture, he eyed her. "Ya know, Sal, they remind me of you. Bright, beautiful…"

"Don't push it. You're lucky I didn't give you guard duty for a month after the stunt you pulled last night, daredevil."

"Aw, are ya still mad about 'dat?"

"Yes, I am! It was reckless, Sonic! If I can't trust you on simple missions, how can I trust with you with the more complicated ones?"

"Well, uhh…look, okay, I got an idea, I went for it. No harm done, Sal. I'm okay. And Ant, he's always been mondo weird!"

She sighed. "I could have LOST you, Sonic. Robotropolis isn't a play field! You need to stop treating it like one."

"Yeah, yeah, I will, Sal. I will! Hedgehog's honor!" He offered her the flowers with a grin. "So things cool between us again?"

Well, at least the argument had quickly reached a resolution. She really hated fighting with him, especially so early in the morning. It wasn't the time that drove her to that perspective; it was the fact that in any case it was always hard to be mad at him for too long. It was always hard to be upset with _any_ friend, especially one as close as he was. And even in a dim light, he was still always charming.

Taking them hesitantly, a small smile appeared on her face. "Barely."

"Great, Sal, great. So about 'dat guard duty…"

"The answer's still no, hedgehog. Good night-"

"Wait, Sal, I've been thinkin'."

"_You_ thinking?" She pretended to be surprised. "Well, Sonic Hedgehog, I suppose this is worth hearing. About what?"

"'Da raid. Yesterday. Ya know, I was talkin' 'ta the 'lil guy 'n well, I was thinkin' maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Well, maybe T2 could tag along with me, Sal. I could train him easy. 'N with a mission like gettin' files, 'da two of us'll be unstoppable. C'mon Sal, he really wants 'ta give it a go."

She sighed. "You know how I feel about that, Sonic. I don't want him in Robotropolis. He's too young to be a Freedom Fighter."

"Aw c'mon Sal…I'd keep an eye on him."

"If you left Antoine, how can I even_ rely_ on you to keep an eye on Tails? The two of you will turn the raid into a race and then-"

"We will not! Look, I'll keep serious! I promise!"

She shook her head. "I'm standing on my answer, Sonic. It's still no."

"Is 'dere anyway?"

"If you'll wait a few years, I'll be happy to let you train him at the right time..."

"Wait? Sal, I can barely wait thirty seconds! How can ya expect me 'ta wait a couple years?"

"I don't know…" Dragging the words out, her eyes half closed in contentment, she placed a paw on his shoulder. "But with your 'fast thinking', I'm sure you'll find a way…"

"But Sal-"

"Good night, Sonic." She ended in a soft reassuring tone, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek before she exited into her hut and shut the door behind her.

A small feeling of worry seemed to arise in her after that conversation. She knew somehow, with his persistency, the idea wouldn't be dropped easily.


	4. Chapter 3

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**  
**Author's Note: **Alright, I was true to my word. I have a chapter up and it isn't October yet. I'm not sure whether I like the direction I went with this or some of the writing, but I suppose it's alright. Again, I may have had some facts wrong, but I am trying. This all may seem like emotional exaggeration, but I'm afraid 'emotional' concepts are my speciality. I'm sure you realists will deal. Grammar and spelling-wise, I'm sure there are some mistakes I didn't catch. I wrote and proof-read this all in the same period. A writer gets exhaust. But all the same, enjoy! I'm trying to put up a quality story. Any suggestions are more then appreciated. Oh, and please review! It's what keeps the story going!

**Disclaimer: **Must I elucidate?

* * *

The polluted wasteland of Robotropolis never seemed so lovely. 

There was a vague feeling of déjà vu almost; as Princess Sally stood in the same spot she had a day before; that familiar junk pile; her blue boot tapping with slight anxiety. The key word was slight.

Unlike yesterday's episode, there was a different air to her countenance. In fact, it almost seemed confident. She had a communicator close at hand, but it was the thought of that morning's events that kept a small smile pasted on her face.

He listened. No, listening wasn't the only thing that gave her the satisfaction and assurance that she had at that moment. It was the fact he took responsibility. He recited; he knew; he summarized. During the whole debriefing of her revamped mission plan, Sonic the Hedgehog gave his undivided attention to her the entire time. He made eye contact; he had suggestions. He didn't act like a brainless goon. He acted like a partner.

And for once, Sally didn't feel alone as leader.

Of course she felt suspicious as she watched it happened. She couldn't explain his newfound attitude. He was even as outrageous as to insist upon him doing a solo mission. Once again, the questions that came to her mind were only natural. Hadn't he been listening when she had confided her concerns with him that early morning? Was he insane? Was his brain nonexistent? Was he trying to cause trouble; _was he trying to kill himself!_

His reply seemed well-thought-through though. He had a convincing argument. He had a brilliant suggestion. It was a combination of his 'suggestions' and her plan that led her to where she was that night. He had a backpack; he had Nicole; he had his communicator and a power ring. As far as she was concerned, he was set physically. It was the concept of being ready 'mentally', however, that were the foundation of her fears.

But for once, those fears were held back. She stood quietly as the evening continued to progress, simply waiting. "Sonic," she nearly whispered into the communicator, with a small smile. "Have you gotten the files yet?"

-You bet, Sal! Call it a mission success 'cuz we-I'm comin' back.- The reception those things provided was decent, though she could hear some soft static in the background.

"Now isn't the time for celebration, Sonic. We aren't through yet."

-The hard part's over Sal! No worries! I'm cool.-

"You aren't _invincible_, Sonic." She sighed. At this point, she didn't feel like arguing. She was more in the mood to enjoy success. "Just don't let your guard down, alright?"

-You got it, Sal! 'Dere's gonna be a big plate of chili dogs waitin' for me once we get-_Sooonic!_- There was something different about the tone of voice that came out of the receiver at the last statement. It didn't have his deep tone. It seemed soft and almost panicked. It sounded an awful lot like…

No, it couldn't be. She had hallucinating. "What was that, Sonic?"

-What? Look, Sal, I uhh…I gotta juice! SWATbutts at 9 'o clock! Ciao!-

"Sonic!-"

Before she could even finish, the connection was cut off. For the rest of that mission, her confidence just seemed to vanish.

* * *

It was nightfall. Most of Knothole was asleep. One person was up though, staring up at a cloudy winter sky. After having spent a near two hours analyzing the new information from the files that blue wonder had somehow gotten, Sally found herself in this place, attempting to get some fresh air in order to relax. 

But at this point, relaxation did not come easy.

Her mind was cluttered. Her thoughts were increasing rapidly. They meandered throughout her head; the thoughts dispersed endlessly. They wouldn't disappear. They wouldn't leave her alone. They were trying to conquer her, while she was left defenseless. In real combat, she would be forced to surrender. This being rhetorically, she couldn't. When she truly thought the situation over, it seemed impossible to surrender to thoughts.

It was the torture they caused that she would just have to endure.

Call it punishment for an unknown mistake, but ever since that mission, she couldn't shake away the feelings she had gotten. That small voice she had heard was almost haunting; replaying itself in her head as if it was a broken record. It seemed so longing, so scared, so out of place…

It reminded her of herself when she had been five. It reminded her of the fear she had felt that faithful day. The panic; weakness; how she was so vulnerable; so naïve; how she was so young.

Too young.

Memories came pouring to her head becoming immersed in the unwanted muddle. There were other clues that led her to the rash conclusions there had been a third person involved in their raid. She had noticed two other things; there had been a slight consistent movement in Sonic's backpack but most noticeably, there had been a slight decrease in his speed. Considering additional mass often tended to slow down an individual, she could only presume there had been a stowaway.

When she really thought over the evidence, however, the whole notion seemed absurd. No one could fit in a backpack. Sonic may have brought some extra material, though nothing she could identify. Then came the thought of what materials could even move like that. There had been a moment she could have sworn a pair of eyes had been staring out at her.

Maybe she was losing it; maybe she was losing her grasp on reality! But when brought into consideration, she found other more_ plausible_ explanations for her illusions. Among those was the fact that she **_had_** been losing sleep lately, over that failed mission and Sonic's 'surprise' early-morning visit. In the end, she resolved that was the case. Staring up at the sky, mind having finally cleared up, she let out a yawn. A smile appeared after.

For the next seven hours, she would finally have some well-deserved 'peace of mind'.


	5. Chapter 4

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well, I finally have some direction with this story which means it might not be as long a wait for the next update! I'm not sure how nice this chapter turned out, but I'll call it adequate and important to the overall plot. As you can tell there's nothing much for me to ramble about (not that I'm in the mood to). I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I do try.

**Disclaimer:**You know the deal.

_

* * *

_

A rough, harsh, early afternoon breeze blew; making it apparent winter had finally conquered Knothole. From freezing winds to the new hope of snow flurries (most of these belonging to the little two-tailed wonder, Tails) the new coldness had done anything but disrupt the progress of Princess Sally's plan. In fact, there wasn't any other time she could recall that her raid preparation had gone so smoothly. The plan was perfect; every aspect of it was worked out. With the information obtained, it had been an easy mission to plan, especially with the vital and diverse abilities her comrades had; consisting of brains, speed, strength, flight, and of course, Rotor's technology. All she needed was to run through them with the others, and then finally, after the necessary last minute tweaking, bring the plan into action.

She could already feel the success her plan would bring. Failure wouldn't intimidate her like it usually did. The newfound confidence she had was enough to conquer all of her doubts. This confidence was, more or less, gained by one member's attention in particular: Sonic the Hedgehog's. Granted, it was a rare moment when he actually paid attention to trivial things, especially that of elaborate mission plans, combat positions, and anything that required his little head to think. Lately, though, the genius side of Sonic had been showing. He had even been willing to help her go through her plan prior to the general meeting, something that although she hadn't shown it, meant almost as much as the success of the raid did to her.

It amazed her, it stupefied her; the blue blur's change in attitude. Was Sonic Hedgehog, possibly the most immature and egotistical being on the planet finally growing up? Was he finally coming into his 'manhood'; was he finally letting go of the fact that at sixteen, he wasn't exactly a child anymore? It was these thoughts that left her mixed feelings in the midst of her unusually cheerful and amiable mood.

Everything had changed about him; nothing had changed about him. He still made the same witty remarks; the uncalled for insults and humor; he still had the spirit he had had from the very start. But his performance as a Freedom Fighter; his determination and effort had changed significantly! These changes were improvements, as far as she was concerned. He had always been one of her strongest members before, but at this point, he was rising above her max expectations.

And it won her, all of it.

They had been walking more lately; they had been talking more lately. Their conversations didn't consist of the usual silly, obstinate arguments. They were serious and at some points philosophical. Though she would giggle the thought off, the True Blue she knew being philosophical, she heard it in his words and actions. Was there, _could_ there be more to the blue hedgehog she had known all her life? Was there a brain in there? Was there intellect? Were there morals? Were there unheard opinions?

It was these questions she asked herself as she walked out of Rotor's hut and towards her own. She could see her breath in the crisp, chilling air, and looking up she noticed there were grey clouds in the sky. By the looks of it, snow was in the forecast. She frowned slightly, tilting her head to study it more. The clouds seemed to indicate more then a light snow shower, the possibility of a storm or blizzard seeming possible. Supposing the latter occurred, she would of course have to push back the mission. Snow would be a major push-back and in simple terms, a plain inconvenience.

Shaking the thought away and shivering slightly, her attention returned on her prior thoughts. What would she and Sonic be talking about on their walk tonight? What was on his 'newly-found' mind never failed to entice her. Would he be romantic? Would he be normal? Was there an expiration date on his newfound high IQ? Her thoughts were cut short, however, as her ears suddenly perked up on a conversation.

"It really hurts, Sonic…" A small voice nearly whined, Sally recognizing its owner immediately. Tails? She walked a little closer to where they were, though still keeping a safe distance. Blowing her 'cover' would be a big mistake in this circumstance. She had a feeling; a slim, persistent feeling that something important was going to be discussed between the two of them; something she normally wouldn't hear about. Though some would say it was wrong to eavesdrop, curiosity had gotten the best of her. Just by the sound of her 'nephew's' voice, she knew something was wrong.

"Just hold still, 'lil bro…" Another voice started, this one being all too obvious. There was something odd about Sonic having _her_ first aid kit in _his_ hand; bandaging a wound on one of the little fox's double tails. "It'll hurt a lot less if 'ya do…"

"But when is it gonna get better, Sonic? It really, really,_ really_ hurts!" he complained.

"Don't worry 'lil guy. It's gettin' a 'lil better everyday!"

"It still hurts." The child pouted.

"Aw, c'mon T2! It's lookin' way better 'den it did yesterday when I first put 'da bandage on…man, if Sal had seen it, she would have fret…"

"Don't you think Aunt Sally'll notice my bandage though, Sonic? She didn't when she tucked me in yesterday, b-but today-"

"We'll find some way 'ta cover it. No worries, 'lil guy. Sal'll understand. We'll tell her you got injured while we were playin' dirt hockey or somethin'…"

"I don't know, Sonic…don't you think Aunt Sally'll know better to believe that? I don't think a puck could hurt me that much, S-sonic. Oww…at least, I don't think it ever has..." There was a hint of doubt in his decreasing tone…

"Well, what _else_ can we do? Sal'll go berserk if she finds out 'bout 'da other night! She-she's been so happy lately; she's been lettin' me help her plan; we've been talkin' a lot more. We haven't fought _in days_, T2! She hasn't called me negligent, egotistical, inattentive, any of those big words she always uses when she's annoyed at me. I don't wanna ruin things for her, 'lil guy. She'd be furious if she knew what I did."

"I thought you talked to her about it though, Sonic. Y-You _said_ you did…"

"I did, 'lil bro. But she told me she didn't wantcha goin'. She said I could train 'ya in a couple of years."

"But-"

"Look, we've kept it a secret 'dis long, haven't we, T2? We'll just let it go a 'lil longer. Soon enough 'dat wound'll be good as gone 'n Sal'll never know. We'll wait a few years 'til 'ya go back 'n 'den it'll be like 'dis never happened!"

"I don't know if I even _want_ to go back to Robotropolis in a few years…"

"Hey, what'd I tell 'ya? You've got mass potential...with a 'lil more trainin' from a cool guy like me, you'll be gettin' through 'dose SWATbutts in no time!"

"But it was REALLY scary, Sonic…"

"You haven't even seen 'da scary parts yet, 'lil bro. I mean, yeah, it's scary, but it's real cool too. Goin' on missions; we're winnin' back Mobius, 'lil guy!"

"I guess…" he cringed. There was a silence. "Do you think it's gonna snow soon, Sonic? It really looks like it. Do you think you can go sledding with me if it does? It'll be really fun! Rotor might have some-"

"Speakin' of Rotor…Sal's gonna be done talkin' 'ta him soon. I've gotta go put Sal's first aid kit back in her hut before she notices. I don't want her 'ta bust us. Meet me back here later though, okay? I wanna change 'dat bandage one more time after dinner."

"O-okay, Sonic…thanks for changing them earlier…"

"No prob! Take it easy on 'dat tail, alright? I'll see 'ya in a bit, 'lil bro!" He gave him a high five, the fox joining in the gesture, completely cheered up. Although the 'True Blue' had brought a smile back to Tails' face, he had only brought a frown to Sally's.

Shocked, angered, and upset, the princess was taken back. She hadn't been hallucinating…every part of her prior suspicion had been true! How could she have been so lenient? How could she have dismissed all the hints as her _own_ allusions? It was irresponsible; it was immature; it was stupid!

It wasn't her; every aspect of it wasn't her! She was the brain! She was the leader! She was _supposed_ to know what's going on. She wasn't supposed to be deceived. And she wasn't supposed to let that happen!

He misused her trust and it hurt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I've finally written another chapter. Lovely, no? In this chapter, I attempted to tie in the title name, bring the story to a slight climax, and bring out the upcoming 'arguement' between Sonic and Sally in a unique way. I don't know how unique this really was. I can't say this is really my best work. After a while, I got tired of writing, though I hope I got everyone's characters right. This may seemed rushed too, though I didn't really get that impression when I reread this. Also, I only edited this once and changed a lot of the sentence structure around. I'm pretty confident that I missed a few spelling and grammatic errors, so please bear with me. Again, I have direction for the next two chapters so sooner or later, they will be written...I'm thinking some time in mid-November. Nonetheless, enjoy this. Suggestions are always appreciated if you have new ideas for plots or anything of the like. I also apologize if everyone's emotions seem exaggerated. I have the tendency to do that. Regardless, please review.

**Disclaimer: **It's elementary. No need to explain what's already been.

* * *

Little white dots sprinkled the ground as darkness conquered the cloud infested sky. The afternoon and evening had slithered passed without much notice, or at least for Sally Acorn, who had unusually spent her time in her hut 'planning', or more so thinking. After that afternoon's little scene, the princess had resorted to keeping her composure rather than exploding in the midst of possible exposition. In fact, she ignored the opportunity altogether, finding other things to do. She had the tendency to bury her feelings in times of high stress to keep calm. It at this point was a natural habit. She had spent her entire afternoon continuing this activity, finding work easily. She had used to Nicole to do more research, thus using this to add modifications to her already seemingly-flawless plan. This work came unusually hard due to one problem… 

She couldn't focus.

The more time she spent in her hut, the more it became impossible to hide the pain that hedgehog had left her. Thoughts pounded the interior of her head, slowly driving her to the point of insanity, or at least she decided. If her emotions shared the characteristics of one of Rotor's 'homemade' bombs, they would have exploded into millions of pieces at that point; dispersing themselves throughout the village of Knothole and even all over Mobius, for that matter. It didn't matter how many attempts she made to clear her mind or how much work she shuffled in front of herself...

It all went in vain.

And there she sat, quiet, trapped in the realms of her guilt-struck mind and as always, she put the blame of the incident on herself. How could she have been so idiotic? How could she have been so mindlessly lenient? How could she have let her guard down so much? It was as reckless as Sonic's first attempt on her prior mission in Robotropolis; forsaking Antoine in attempt to make headfirst collusion with the machine itself.

And it'd be a wonder if that hedgehog hadn't committed more brain damage to himself.

Her eyes rolled at thoughts such as these. He wasn't anything more than a duce, honestly. An airhead who forgot to think at all times. It intrigued and baffled her, how during those past few walks she had seen him as a modest genius; a philosopher; an intellectual; a revolutionary…someone who observed and analyzed the world around them rather than obsess over when the next chili dog serving would be and whether he himself would have to waste his precious time and energy making them.

And it struck her in less than a 'sonic second'; how that hedgehog was so impossible; how he was insanely incorrigible.

Nothing would change his world. Nothing would repair his dissolute nature. Nothing would switch his fixations; nothing, not a word she said would make him think any more about serious manners.

It was these thoughts that heated her again. Deep breaths did nothing to relieve her. The more she thought about that hedgehog; the way he had manipulated even her sent her anger to new heights. That hedgehog; that downright silly, irresponsible hedgehog!

He was sly, she'd give him that, he was slick; oh, he was smooth. Smooth enough to deliver her flowers in the dead of the morning; slick enough to use flirting to woe her and bend her to his ways; sly enough to hint these actions in and smear them in the midst of the rest of his slang. He gave her the attention she wanted from him and for the last few days, he had made it _real_.

Real brains; real smiles; real compliments; real concern…

If that was how he wanted to play, she'd join in. Two could play his game, and it was her intention-no, it was her plan to consult the predicament in that manner. In a sense, she was weakening his own guard by giving him what _he_ wanted. In a sense, she was getting back at him; giving him a taste of his own bittersweet medicine. At the right time, she would deliver the verdict rather than a bouquet of wild flowers. And that verdict was obliviously punishment...

Silence filled her hut as her research became forgotten. Already working the words she'd use in her head, she was once again distracted. A sharp knock on her door had snapped her out of this and getting up, she answered it half-heartedly. The blue speed demon was smiling outside of it.

And she, ignoring her raging anger, smiled back. All according to plan; all according to plan, were the steady reminders in her mind.

"Yo Sal…" He greeted.

"Hey Sonic…" She returned.

"So uhh…whatcha been doin'?"

"I've been using Nicole to get some additional research done, along with develop a decent back-up plan. It's typical work at this stage; I'd think you know the routine by now. I take it you were busy eating chili dogs?"

"Yep! 'Ya know me, Sal. I just got Ant 'ta make me a big batch!"

"_Reallllllly_?" She let the word drag out, in attempt to give it a more sly tone, just like that of her companion's on various occasions. "Do you think your stomach could make room for seconds? I'm thinking I'm in a 'chili dog mood' tonight and well, with my appetite, I could never finish a whole platter. I was hoping maybe you could lend me some of yours and share?" Her desire for that junk food was undoubtedly fake and she could tell he wasn't exactly 'buying' it. She needed to expand. With a small sigh, she leaned in a bit closer, lowering her voice. "You've been something lately, Sonic…" she continued honestly in a near whisper, reaching over and caressing a cheek briefly. "It's the least I can do."

And somehow, those words did the trick. A smirk reappeared on the hedgehog's face, as he gained back his confidence. "Chili dogs, Sal? Is it my birthday or somethin'?"

"No, I just thought that, well…maybe it's time I loosen up a bit. Let my guard down…take your advice? Honestly, Sonic, we have tomorrow's raid nailed…I can already feel it." She nearly shuddered at the sound of gushing in her voice on the last statement. Nonetheless, she continued, keeping the smile pasted on her face. "We might as well celebrate early with the snowstorm coming up. We may not have time to later."

"I like 'dat kinda thinkin' Sal…snowstorm, eh?"

"Well, it is snowing, isn't it?" A wink; a horribly sly wink.

"Yeah, but Sal…hmm…I can't help but get a bit suspicious. My heart says yes, but my head's sayin' no. I've got a mondo strong feelin' 'dere's something up with 'dis, Sal."

"There's nothing 'up' with this. I've finish most of my planning. And as you said before, even the most worked need breaks."

"But Sal…"

"But nothing…" she hushed him. "So are you going to take my offer? It's a yes or no question, Sonic and frankly, I think I already know the answer…" Her voice took a more flirtatious tone as the hedgehog cringed.

"Sal…"

"Even someone with that low intellect of yours can answer. Let me do the thinking for you. Chili dogs plus Sonic equal…?"

"Sal, 'dis isn't you."

"What an observation! Care to expand on it, or is it too much work for that opaque brain of yours? I wouldn't want to give my _handsome_, hedgehog hero a headache."

Her bitter sarcasm seemed to break his confidence.

"_Sal!"_ he repeated, frowning.

"What? I'm listening…" She let her attention drift purposely, eyeing the snowflakes and heaving a 'dazed' sigh. "They're beautiful, aren't they? They remind me of my childhood…before the war. Before I even knew about Robotropolis…"

"You're changin' 'da subject!"

"No worries, no troubles…my, what I wouldn't give to have that time back! Being able to play rather than work…"

"_SAL!" _Anger.

"Having my father comfort me, being a child…I think I forgot the feeling. I think I forgot the innocence…"

"Sally?" Confusion?

"The basic thinking…"

"Mobius 'ta Sal!" Annoyance.

"The lost principals, imagination, the need to do nothing…I think it's been erased like three fourths of your mind." She was silent. "But there isn't anything I wouldn't do to have it back…even if only for a day..."

"HELLO, PRINCESS?" Pure annoyance; pure, pure annoyance…

"We can call it deprivation; the entire concept of losing your childhood to something that-that well…well, is beyond your control. And I'm watching it, Sonic Hedgehog; I'm watching it right now being taken from someone else…"

"What are 'ya talkin' 'bout, Sal?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, genius." Her interlude ended bitterly.

"W-wait a sonic second! Y-Ya know 'bout me 'n-?"

"I know. And how COULD you Sonic, after what I told you?"

"Sal, you're takin' 'dis 'da wrong way. It was a mondo freak dirt hockey accident, I swear!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Sonic! I'm not stupid. He was in your backpack the entire time!"

"But it was just a raid-"

"Just a raid! Y-you're putting him on a BATTLEFIELD, hedgehog! You're putting him between life and death. He could've died!"

"But he didn't!"

"I don't care whether he did or didn't I DON'T like the fact you made him take the risk and I DON'T like the fact you've been abusing MY trust. You're a good actor, Sonic Hedgehog, but only an ACTOR. You need to STOP playing pretend and-and grow up! And since you're such a great actor, why don't you start acting YOUR age like the rest of us do, bright one?"

"Say what!

"You heard me. It might be a challenge, but I can give you motivation. Every _good__actor_ has motivation."

"Motivation? Have 'ya lost it, Sal? What are 'ya gonna do?"

"There's plenty I'm 'gonna do'. Until you start acting like you're not a child, Sonic Hedgehog, I'll treat you like a child. I'm forbidding you to go on raids because as a child, you're not capable of handling the responsibility. You're entitled to guard duty, however, which starting tomorrow you'll have for the next month straight. Good night and good luck, hedgehog, because as much of a fan as I am of your performances, it's going to take more than another bouquet of flowers to win back my trust." She shut the door to her hut, leaving him standing there.

The snow seemed to be falling a lot heavier.


	7. Chapter 6

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Alright, I apologize for the delay. I've had Writer's Block and other things. It may almost be December, but rest assured, I haven't forgotten about this story. I can't say the chapter below is one of my best but I tried. I'm not sure how well I got any message across in this-this chapter was more of a spur of the moment thing. Some of this may seemed rushed and drifted, but know I put some effort in. For those reasons, this chapter has potential for being redone. But for now, I could use some general feedback and help. Please review and enjoy. I apologize for grammatic/spelling problems, I can't catch everything..

**Disclaimer: **Obvious.**  
**

**

* * *

**  
The wind blew fiercely in the dark, night sky. Glittering snowflakes tussled and turned about, letting the breeze manipulate their every move.

Manipulation. It was funny how one person's influence could control another's power without them even being conscious of it. Such was the case between Princess Sally Acorn, 'leader' of the Freedom Fighters (though on several occasions, this position had been credited to the influencer himself, the egotistical 'True Blue') and Sonic the Hedgehog. It was even funnier, the fact she had shrugged off her suspicions as illusions. That she betray her own trust in her mental ability for the trust she had in another. That she let him use her to get to_ her_ power, like a reckless tyrant.

Like Robotnik.

She could recall vaguely the events that led up to the Great War. It was the fact that her father put his trust into that madman-that fiend-that JERK that Robotnik was able to get as far as he did. And it enraged her all the more to see that she herself had made that same mistake. It wasn't the same price, it was much less. But she was aware of what happened and yet it slipped into one of the back corners of her mind. Sonic was a friend, not a traitor.

More than a friend.

She didn't look at Sonic the same way she looked at others, like her good friend Bunnie Rabbot. She saw him differently-as a slight annoyance, as a charmer….as something else. She saw a bit of what she wanted to be in him, which of all things, shocked her most. Her? Wanting to be like that brainless goon?

Was she diving into the pits of insanity?

Of course not. What she saw in him, what everyone else saw, was freedom. He was elusive. He was free-spirited. He was independent. He was careless. Not all good traits, she had to admit, but what he had that she didn't was no restrains. Even if the war had never occurred, she would always be chained to politics. She would always be chained to the house she was born into: the _Royal_ House of Acorn. While other girls would fixate and dream of being a princess, it was her own desire not to be treated like one.

And he didn't treat her in that respect. He didn't call her princess or give her the same 'regal' treatment as everyone else did. She was Sal to him. Plainly Sal.

It was his simplicity that endeared her.

Life continued to complicate for her, but his life didn't seem any harder for him then it did ten years ago. When he was a child; when they both were children; he took the entire thing for granted. But she?

She saw it as gone. Childhood would have never made its way into her life, either way she looked at it. War or no war, she was always given atypical treatment. She would always be given atypical treatment because of a name, because of a title.

It seemed silly, how one single word could change the course of a lifetime. How one single attribute could make someone the caste they were; how a last name could determine someone's career without their consent-could determine their friendships, social life, work, personality…everything about them.

One word, one silly little word…

One word could slaughter freedom in the same way as war.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, she was still as mad at that hedgehog as she had been earlier. Setting her thoughts and feelings aside, however, Sally found another matter she had to attend to: Tails.

When she entered his hut for their little 'bedtime story' she could see the smile pasted on his face. Snow drove out a different side in children. The joy and excitement seemed to explode throughout them, like a jack-in-the-box finally being sprung open. It popped, it shone. It was contagious.

Even with all that happened in that week, the failed raid, the 'manipulation' as she liked to call it, lost trust, heavy work…all those events; all those burdens, she found herself smiling. And it was amazing, the feeling it sent through her.

"Isn't it pretty, Aunt Sally?" the fox chirped. "I love snow! Sonic promised he'd play in it with me tomorrow. Isn't that cool?"

"Way past…" she joked, in the words of her hedgehog comrade. "It seemed to be getting worse when I walked over here…I _THINK_ we might be getting a blizzard, Tails."

"A blizzard, Aunt Sally?"

"Yes, a blizzard. You'd better bundle up tonight, honey. It's supposed to be _freezing _cold…I wouldn't want you getting a cold. You remember what happened _LAST_ year…" She exaggerated some of the words-she exaggerated the entire situation.

"I was only sick for a few days…"

"A few days? You were miserable, sweetie…"

"But it wasn't because I didn't bundle up. I did, Aunt Sally! I did! SONIC gave it to me…"

"What doesn't that hedgehog give?" It came out a bit bitter, the rhetorical, joking question.

"I don't know, Aunt Sally. His chili dogs?"

She let out a giggle on that one, something that had seemed foreign for a while. Laughing? With serious manners to attend to? She really didn't let go enough. "Alright, Tails, it's getting late. What would you like me to read tonight since we finished that _other story_?"

"Hmm…" Getting out of his bed, he retrieved another book, heading it to the princess. "This one, Aunt Sally! If you start now, I was really hoping we could finish tonight…"

"But what about tomorrow, Tails? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, you SAID there was going to be a blizzard outside. So I thought we oughta get two night's reading finished in one…"

"I don't-" she cut herself off. "Alright, honey. But I have something I need to talk to you about first-something important."

He froze slightly. The frown vanished from his face as he got back into his bed. He didn't like what she just said, that she could tell. "Wh-what, Aunt Sally?"

"Well, you're getting older…" she begun, biting her lip. "And I was thinking, well, maybe it's time I gave you a chance to go to Robotropolis. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I could have Sonic train you after the snow clears up and then-"

"I don't wanna go to Robotropolis, Aunt Sally."

"Why not? You seemed excited about it before."

"It seems scary."

"Everything seems scary at first, dear. But we need to conquer our fears. The princess would never be saved from the dragon if the knight didn't conquer his fears, would she?"

"No…b-but…"

"It takes time, sweetie, time and patience. The knight; the hero conquers his fears for the greater good. There's success and failure in between but in the end, when he comes out victorious well, then what can we conclude?"

"They live happily ever after?"

"And that it was all worth it."

"Is there a such thing as a real 'happily ever after', Aunt Sally?"

"I don't-I don't know, Tails. But if you believe, anything is possible. It's what's in here that will take you places, honey." She stated softly, placing a hand on his heart. "Not how much strength is in your fist-or-or how much knowledge is in your brain. You'll be a great Freedom Fighter someday, Tails…that I know. But today isn't that day. You aren't ready and I-I'm not either. You have something special, Tails. You have time to think about it…and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for more time. I want you to enjoy it. You don't need to know combat positions. What you need to know, well, you need to find for yourself. If you don't want to be a Freedom Fighter anymore, I understand. Think for yourself, sweetie, don't let Sonic do the thinking for you. It's hard for me to even rely on HIS brain…"

"But I've gotta. You guys need me…I saw it earlier, Aunt Sally."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Of course we…need you, but you're too young, Tails. You're too young to be thinking like that. Do you have the flu? Did Sonic give you cooties?"

"Cooties? I thought you said cooties didn't exist, Aunt Sally!"

"With Sonic, I can't help but be suspicious. I was doing some research on Nicole, Tails, and-"

"You're making this up, aren't you, Aunt Sally?"

She smiled. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Well…" he stopped himself. "And-and I really saw it, Aunt Sally. I saw it in Robotropolis. S-Sonic, when those SWATbots came he-he wasn't paying attention. He needed my help Aunt Sally or who would've known what happened!"

"So you_ DID_ come with him…"

"He said it was okay if I stowed away in his backpack…"

"Oh Tails…"

"And then my tail got hit and-and I don't wanna go back there ever again. I don't want to be the knight, Aunt Sally. Don't you think the princess could save herself?"

"I only wish it was that easy, sweetie. But it isn't…"

He sighed. "It isn't fair, Aunt Sally. Why does there have to be war? Wh-why did Robotnik have to take away my parents? I miss my Mom, Aunt Sally, I really miss her. And when I saw tho-those SWATbots…I was really scared that I might've been hurting her. It wasn't right, Aunt Sally, none of it was…"

"Not everything can be right, Tails. And life isn't fair, you know that…bad things happen to good people, sweetheart, but it's how they persevere and rise above them that-that defines their character. I-I'm sure this war happened for a reason Tails and when it's over, Mobius will be a better place."

"What if it's not? What if Robotnik wins?"

"Well…I don't know, Tails. But I don't think about it like that…I have what matters to me right here…" Wrapping an arm around him, she pulled him into a hug, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. With a smile, she stared down at him. "And as far as I'm concerned, not even the worst can take it away from me."

Words. Some so little, some so big; some spoken, some unheard. It was the meaning put on them that made them what they were. And amazing, wasn't it? What they could do to a person. A rare tear streaming down her cheek, she eyed her companion. Words, hmm? Words could mean so many things, but with him, they always meant love.


	8. Chapter 7

**Deprivation**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

** Author's Note:** It's been a month since I last updated and true to my word, I wrote another chapter. I'm not sure how great this one is in comparsion to the others, but's it's some plot movement...or maybe it's more of an elucidation to other events. Whatever you interpret it as, enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated, because I'm not sure altogether when this story is going to end and I could always use some suggestions for my writing. Forgive me for grammatic/spelling errors; I read this once and I can't catch everything. The next chapter should be up sometime in late January. Until then, keep it old school. ;) Happy Holidays, everyone!

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or anything like that. I never will.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Snowflakes fell down on the Great Forest, twisting and twirling in the night breeze. They piled up gradually as the stars tried to twinkle above, blocked by the heavy gray clouds. Silence like a thick stage curtain covered the area, including that of the small hut-infested village of Knothole. Lights were off as the famous Freedom Fighters who lived there dreamed. Dreamed of better days; dreamed of a happier future and a just as happy past.

Dreams of hope and prosperity; dreams of peace. They played on like a broken record, reminding them of what they were fighting for in ways Princess Sally could not. Granted, she had always been a motivator; her confidence being a major impact on others'. If she lacked confidence in her own ability, it was hopeless anyone else (besides Sonic) would have confidence in theirs. In that instance, she was a trendsetter, but to what extent?

People fed on her as if she _was_ their ruler. Her words were taken highly and could she blame them? In times of need, people needed someone to turn to. It was nature. The question was, however, who was she supposed to turn to if everyone else turned to her? If the war was lost, like her 'nephew' had suggested some time earlier, what would she do?

That was the question that kept her eyes wide open on that peaceful night. She sat up in her cot, her mind pondering the little questions in its usual fashion. What would she do? She needed some plan; a back-up; some clear notion of what she would lead them to in that scenario. Ideas poured to her head like water pouring into a clear cup. They built up; causing what seemed to be a headache. The more she thought about it; the further she went into the question the more it caused her pain. She had thought about it before, but never to that extent. What would she do if all her other Freedom Fighters were taken out?

What would she do if she alone?

Alone. Solitude. Her physical ability would never pull her through the prison of Robotropolis. Her mental ability, as much as she wanted to rely on it, wasn't enough to help her pass the many troops of SWATbots; the cruel metal fate that awaited her behind those factory walls. And would she lose sanity in the process of escaping? Would she lose her common sense without someone to talk to; would she lose her common sense when all else was lost?

These questions and others flooded, making it impossible for her to get any sleep. She could hear the sound of snow pounding on her hut's roof. The storm was bad. Tomorrow's raid would have to be cancelled. It kept pounding down, as it suddenly struck her how long it had been. Her prediction of a blizzard hadn't been exaggeration at this point. Tails would be so happy when he woke up, a blanket of snow dispersed all along the ground. His smile brought one to her own face as she rested her head briefly.

There was something about him; something about that child within him that seemed to warm her up. Those twin tails, that twinkle in his blue eyes…the little details that struck her whenever she'd read him a story in bed. Those little details that haunted her; those little details that reminded her so much of herself.

His quizzical blue eyes became her own in her dreams. The past played back like one of the True Blue's guard duty excuses; screaming in her ear that it had happened and there was nothing then she could do about it. Deprivation indeed; the way it stole her; the way it slaughtered the child she could've been.

And then came the thought of whether that child would've ever existed under the reforms of royalty. She could only imagine the education; the pampering. She could only imagine; only dread the person she would've become. A pompous princess; a smart, prim, pompous princess…the restrains her position would have on her; the freedom it would take away…

As much as she hated to believe it, she was half convinced that she would have more freedom as a combat leader now than she would as the politician she would've been had the war never occurred. Freedom was a sacrifice for duty. Her freedom was a sacrifice for duty which she would have no choice but to make someday.

But for now, she was a martyr. For now, her royal worries would have to wait because the war was still fair game. Power over Mobius; freedom was at stake far above her own. Emotions would have to be locked away at this point; or at the very least her own. There was a greater cause to fight for, and it wasn't who would have dibs the last chili dog.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of restlessness, the princess had finally driven herself into the sweet realms of slumber. A dreamless sleep awaited her, but any sleep was a rare treat. Unlike most mornings, dawn flew by without a sound. There were no knocks at her door from begging hedgehogs; no arguments or problems outside to greet her. There was only silence. 

Something was up.

Her blue eyes slowly opened as she quickly slipped a robe on to investigate; more so the snowfall then anything else. Pushing her hut door open, she froze seeing the accumulation. Knothole had been treated to a blizzard alright and it was doubtless it would take days for the snow to clear out naturally. A light snow still fell as she stood somewhat stupefied. Scooping a bit of the snow from the ground, she eyed it. It was the sticky kind. This was the type of snow that would keep Robotropolis out of business for at least that evening; plenty of time for her to come up with that modified mission plan _without_ Sonic. That hedgehog deserved every ounce of the punishment he was receiving for his immaturity. He deserved every ounce of her treatment for his deception, his lack of compassion; his lack of functional brain...

And then _bang_! A frown crossed her face as the feeling of crisp cold snow was brought to her cheek, then falling to the ground. "Very funny, Sonic…" she announced sourly, eyeing the snowball and then what seemed to look like an Eskimo, hiding behind one of the snow covered trees. He looked over with a smile. She stared over with an annoyed expression.

"Lighten up, Sal-" were the last three words she heard before she slammed her hut door leaving Sonic the 'Eskimo' out in the cold.

It was amazing, the way anger could separate friends. Two days ago, that hedgehog was someone else. That brain of his; their walks inspired her….the conversations they had; the dreams he shared. Had he thrown a snowball at her then, she would've laughed and sent a pile of snow soaring back at him. She would've made a comment on his sloppy aim; she would've slipped a remark out on his weak arsenal weapons. But now she refrained, planning to spend the greater part of her day trapped in her hut.

* * *

"This is hopeless! I need his speed!" 

It had been hours with papers in front of her. It had been hours using Nicole to make a presentation; to come up with a decent combat plan. And it all went in vain.

What could she do when speed was the one element everyone else on her team lacked? Strength had its perks and flight was nice, but when it came to quick attacks; the kind which were need to take out what THEY were against; the only reliable member who could pull those types of stunts was that hedgehog and she couldn't _use_ that hedgehog!

It was her own punishment; she couldn't be hypocrite to it; to her own words. What would she be proving? That her authority could be broken by some sixteen year old who acted one third his age? What would it be showing him; that by persistence he could get his way? By throwing a bouquet of flowers near her or a snowball in her face all their problems would fade?

Good Mobius, no!

Determined, she continued, letting out grunts every once in a while, her own frustration taking over. Her original plan had seemed flawless. Making a few modifications seemed like an easy task, but it wasn't.

Would a second opinion help? There was Rotor; possibly he'd understand, but lately she had taken a liking into showing her plans to-

Why did everything fall back to him? It was a curse, the way that hedgehog stuck to her mind. He wasn't a brain; he never used it. Having an intelligible conversation with the True Blue had been impossible a week ago!

And then everything else happened! That failed raid, what seemed to be him 'taking responsibility' and then back-stabbing her to follow his own crazy ambition. Using her to make a point…

He was a good opponent. Had he been on Robotnik's side, she would've been long dead the way he knew her weaknesses. But he wasn't which in some way was a relief. The thought calmed her slightly, until like a boomerang, everything else sprang back. The wound on her 'nephew's' tail, the way those two lied to her, attempting to preserve her feelings.

They failed.

It didn't take a fool to see a game was afoot, the way those two would laugh so nervously. The way they formed a slight clique, talking and chatting, keeping secrets and starting rumors about things such as 'freak dirt hockey' accidents.

But were they consistent; were they realistic? No. And that was THEIR weakness and she had used it.

The truth had come out but it still hurt. It was as if her feelings had been knocked out, rather then her body. The way they manipulated her to get to her power; the way they deceived her; the two people she was closest to, and how it stung! They were the two people she loved the most; two people who she thought she could trust…

Though she knew in her right mind the blame couldn't be put on the second, her poor 'nephew', she was still upset with him. Didn't he know better than to go along with that hedgehog? To take part in one of his antics?

Wasn't he mature enough to understand-weren't either of them mature enough to understand they were in war? Weren't either of them mature enough to understand that beneath that strong exterior she was vulnerable and had feelings too?

It didn't seem like it.

Returning to her plan, she eyed her palm computer. "Nicole, bring up-" She was stopped by a steady knocking on her door.

"Sal, open up!" A voice yelled from the outside.

"I'm working," she defended.

"Yeah right, open up!"

"Right. I am."

"Do 'ya want me 'ta spindash your door open?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Would you like to replace it?" She let the rhetorical question hang for a minute before she continued. "I'm BUSY, Sonic. You can tell the others the raid is off for tonight and to get some rest. I need to make some slight modifications on the plan anyway-"

"I thoughtcha said it was perfect!"

"It was perfect WITH you. Don't think I forgot my own punishment, hedgehog, you're not going."

"Aw, c'mon Sal! I'm sorry! I apologize! I'm on my knees, Princess, 'n 'dis is way past UNcool 'cuz 'dis snow is cold!"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "Nicole, can you bring up the-"

"SAL! Look, I know you're mad, but 'da cold shoulder treatment is mondo uncool! I told 'ya I was sorry! I even found some flowers buried under 'da snow! Give me another chance! You've been workin' on 'dat plan all afternoon; I can make things cool between us again, just let me in!"

"I'm BUSY. Why don't you go back to YOUR hut and have YOUR OWN thinking session? YOUR mind could use it."

"Funny, Sal, now open 'da door or I'll open it for 'ya!"

"I don't think so. Good-bye, Sonic."

"'Ya never even said hello! C'mon, Sal, please…I'm serious when I'm tellin' 'ya 'dis! I want what we had back!"

"What did we have? A friend wouldn't LIE to me, Sonic. A friend wouldn't misuse my trust. A friend wouldn't play pretend…"

"But I wasn't pretendin', Sal! I meant all 'da stuff I said…"

"Oh please…I don't know where you got that _fake_ brain, Sonic Hedgehog, but I think you should try to find it again _without me_. Maybe then you'll take a hint and realize I have WORK to finish."

"Sure, Sal, sure, 'ya do realize 'dat it's still snowin' hard out here 'n I've been standin' in it for you? I've been thinkin' all day!"

"You have my sympathies. I'm sorry your brain's been so overworked."

"Give it a rest, Sal. Just let me in…"

"I'm busy."

"…fine. 'Ya know, I'm stubborn too, Sal, 'n I'm not leavin' 'til 'ya open 'dis door! I'm waiting…'n 'ya know how impatient I am. But since I like 'ya, I'll give 'ya 'til 'da count of one hundred 'n 'den I'm burstin' 'dis thing open! One, two…skip a few…ninety-nine, one hundred! Hang tight, Sal, 'cuz I'm burstin' 'dis door!"

"You wouldn't! You make a move, hedgehog, and I'll see to it that you have guard duty for the rest of your life!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy with 'da punishments, Sal!" There was silence for a minute while she heard what she thought was his stomach growl. "Fine, I'll letcha finish your work…" he stated, a moment later. "My stomach's beggin' me for a chili dog anyway. But after dinner, I'm comin' back here! Mark my words, Sal, I'll show 'ya no brain of mine's fake! 'Ya may of won 'da battle, Sal, but I'll be back 'ta win 'da war!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

It's been half a year since I last updated this story. In half a year, my writing style has stretched and changed. I've been meaning to finish this chapter (I think I wrote this part some time in January) but I've never been able to bring myself into the mind set and for that I'm sorry. There is so much ground I haven't explored in this, but the fact is, I can't write in this same third character anymore and the style I have now would clash with what's written here. Therefore, I've decided to post this chapter the way it is now and end it in a different style all together (first person, most likely). I will get on that ending as soon as possible and I'll try to see to it your wait's been worth it.

I am posting this chapter as I originally wrote it back in January. I haven't read it, but I've skimmed through it. The ending isn't exactly the best nor was it how I intended, but I'll piece it together later. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about any of you, even with my new projects (and mass pile of one-shots). If this chapter seems completely out of shape and in desperate need of a revised ending, please state that in review and I will get to it. I love this piece and I love the style I've used on it. Unfortuneatly, I haven't written in it in over six monthes. Feedback is great and cherished as always and quite frankly I could use it at this point. Nonetheless, enjoy what's here.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or anyone. Cha-chow!

* * *

In weather, storms typically follow a standard cycle. Before every major storm, there is a period of calm. The sun shines and the air lingers. Suspicion hovers over every being as children play; adults scurry, and the world rustles with life. Suddenly, a roar thunders; a flash of light strikes; the sun is blocked by ominous gray clouds; and rain falls like water being tipped out of a bucket. 

The same could be said with Sally Acorn's situation. After having spent the major portion of her day being stranded in her hut because of the blizzard, her own suspicions were nearly down. For once in what had seemed like years, she had a break. A temporary break; but nevertheless, a break.

For one day in her life, she had woken up from a break from responsibilities; an adequate excuse. Snow poured down as if there was no end and as the accumulation ranked up outside, the inside of her hut remained inviting. She had slept longer than usual. She had dreamed longer than usual. She had let her guard down longer than usual. And why shouldn't she have, anyway? Only a manic would've gone out in that snow. It seemed safe to her to assume everyone would be indoors for the day. It was only a default the raid was going to get moved which worked to her advantage because at this point, she had no set plan.

Not having a plan was not in her character, but after having laid her punishment on Sonic Hedgehog, not sticking to it would have damaged it in the same way. Why should she let him win, anyhow? What would it prove to him; that by laying a fake apology, being her only lead hope in combat, and by buttering up every word of flattery he could slide past every item of her rule? That by manipulating her, just as he had before, he could show to her; and to all of Knothole in that instant, who really had the power?

Power wasn't a matter of status; power was a matter of force. He had the power to manipulate her and though her status may give her the privilege to decree, the fact that he could find a way to 'mess with her mind' (how, she couldn't be too sure, because about two thirds of the time she doubted he had a mind himself) was practically the same as he being in her place himself.

This could be acceptable in a standard monarch; this could've been acceptable back before the Coup; back when Julian (at the time) manipulated her own father into giving him what was required; manipulating her own father into giving him the position; the equipment; and the entire opportunity to launch an overthrown.

An all-out war.

Sitting there, the thought had just struck her.

Could she be just like him?

Her father; the man she barely knew. Someone who she revered; someone who she respected; but someone who she was forced to realize had made mistakes. Someone who had been so oblivious to everything in the first place; someone who was trapped now; someone who she may never see again; someone who she may never have the chance to say she cared for.

That someone who could've been there for her; that someone who could've tucked her in at night; that someone who could've read stories to her; could've reassured her that in fact, there is some good in the world.

That someone who could've given her the childhood she wanted and longed for.

That someone who was gone now and at this point, she may never get back. Was she like him? Was she doomed to his fate? Today it may have been Sonic who manipulated her; but when she was queen (assuming she eventually had the chance to be queen) would it be someone else? Would it be her fault someday another war erupted? Would it be her own stupidity that destroyed an entire kingdom? Would it be her own stupidity that cost them the war now?

All those responsibilities came crowding to her head. Who did she have to confide in? Who would understand? No one, that was who! For a while, she thought she had someone. For a while, she had been so sure. For a while, she had been so stupid; _so incredibly stupid_.

And here he was, knocking at her door again; begging for a second chance. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to let him in, embrace him, and cling to the one hope she had left? Pour out all her worries like the blizzard itself and watch him shrug, say 'It's alright, Sal', and let life go on the same? Listen to him let out the phrase 'everything'll be alright' when it wasn't? When it'd never be…

Was she supposed to let his lies stain her truth? The war was a lost cause to begin with. Her childhood was a lost cause to begin with; SHE was a lost cause to begin with. Who was she joking now? She was barely fit to be a leader when she could barely lead herself. It was once said, 'Those who can lead, will lead,' and it was obvious who the real leader was.

He with all his confidence; that blur with his corny smirk; that hero who'd always promenade about Robotropolis, acting as if it was a stroll in the park; that Freedom Fighter who'd do reckless things yet still always save the day. That hedgehog who, in the end, would always win her fancy. He was the leader; she was the follower. Why she hadn't seen it before was beyond her. She could plan, but she couldn't lead. She had words, but she didn't have action in the way he did.

She had a past that haunted her; she had a future that scared her; she had fear itself. She had fear, and it made her vulnerable, and no matter how many walls she built around it, it would always be there. She had emotional attachments; in simple words, she had feelings too. She couldn't be a heartless drone like one of the SWATbots in Robotropolis was. She was never capable. She couldn't be selfless like Sonic was. It was just impossible.

She _cared_ too much.

That may have been the one detail that set her apart from her father. While he had an agenda, she had feelings. She was naïve, but she was happily naïve. All when she was five; all before she was exposed to the evils that were war.

She may have had a chance to have a normal childhood; she may have, or so she liked to believe. Even with position; even with her 'upper upper strata' conditioning, she may have been able to pull off a near-normal infancy.

She may of, though by now, it was a lost hope.

And was that the reason she was holding on to Tails so tightly? That because in those blue eyes of his, she saw a reflection. That because in those big blue, hopeful eyes of his, she saw herself?

Was that why? Was that the reasons that confined her? Was it her own emotional damage that was getting in the way of all else? Of all her plans; of all her friendships; of all her dreams and hopes; of all those_ stupid_ days spent with him; of all their silly arguments; of everything they had had in the beginning?

Was it the reason she rolled her eyes at _him_? Was it the reason all her thoughts always wandered back to him? At five, she was always with him. And now, was she really that different?

What brought her so close to him, anyway? What made her think the way she did? Why was it always about him; Sonic, Sonic, Sonic! His ego; his lack of brains; his grin; his flowers; his words; his thoughts…

Why, why, _why_?

But most importantly, above all else, why now of all times did she want him back? That someone she was so mad at; that someone who she could just kill…

That someone that even with all their differences she just wanted to bury her face in and hide for awhile? Why were her blue eyes trailing towards the door when they should well be on her papers? Why was he the first thought she woke up to and the last she went to sleep to? He was a friend; an annoying friend, but still, a friend…

She couldn't shut the door on him. She couldn't shut him out of her life. Not only was it physically impossible, but had he never been there at all, she wouldn't be what she was. She'd be a snob; she'd be an arrogant, uncompassionate, condescending snob. She wouldn't understand his class; even with Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor as her friends, she wouldn't understand.

She wouldn't understand why she enjoyed those summer days; she wouldn't understand why she enjoyed those unfair games of tag; she wouldn't understand why he was the first person she wandered to when she needed someone. She wouldn't understand why she saw so much in a silly, little immature boy. She wouldn't understand people like him; she wouldn't understand herself; she wouldn't understand those warm feelings she got when she thought about their good times; she wouldn't understand why it meant to much to be in his embrace….

She wouldn't understand 'true blue' friendship; she wouldn't understand comradeship; she wouldn't understand war; but most importantly, she wouldn't understand love.

Love.

There, that was the reason! That was it! The one word she never set straight to him. The one word she always denied was the reason she cared. She loved all her friends, but not to the extent she loved him. She loved herself, she loved her kingdom; she loved freedom. But they were different isotopes; they were just hybrids of the feelings she got off from him. As disenchanted as she liked to act by his boastings; as bored and lackluster as she liked to act to his flowers; as indifferent and nonchalant as she liked to act about those past few days, the feeling was always there and now it was shattered.

It was broken before she even gave it the chance. He won the war before she even begun to fight. Her papers were still in front of her; her problems were still right in her face, and it was overwhelming; it was too much. The fact she pretended she could carry her load on her own was just ridicule to herself and her own character. She couldn't do it alone. She couldn't blame her lost childhood on her problems.

She was too busy living in the past to realize what had been in front of her the past couple days and she was ashamed. It was too late now to give up her argument. It was too late in the debate to let the rebuttal take her out. She had to compromise; she had to wait and knowing him, it wouldn't be too long. Sooner or later, he'd be back knocking at her door.

After another tedious half hour of reviewing and comparing plans, Sally had mustered up the strength to take a look outside for herself. Opening the door, she saw a near masterpiece of snow; every inch of Knothole covered in pure white. Tails would enjoy it. This time tomorrow, she imagined, there'd be slides. It'd be a snow day; the first of the year. There would be snowball fights, snow foxes, whatever that little child would fancy.

Leaning down, she picked up a sample of snow herself, rolling it up into a perfect sphere and examining the quality. It felt moist in her fur; freezing to say the least, but it just sat there and she just stood there, once again, taken away from her own thoughts.

That perfect silence continued for about a minute as the cold breeze drifted into her own hut. It would've been longer, had a familiar voice not caught her attention.

"Never thought I'd be seein' you holdin' a snowball…"

"I never thought I would be either. You know, if we aim just right, we may be able to obliterate an entire army with these, Sonic…"

"Whatcha sayin'?"

"Mmm…I don't know, **watch out**!" She tossed it at him, it landing directly in his face. It dripped down the hold of his jacket, over his eyes, a small pile accumulating at the tip of his nose. Wiping it away, he rolled his eyes.

"Har har, very funny, Sal…"

And she laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she really laughed, but laughter poured out of her. "I'm sorry, Sonic…"

"Nah, it's okay. I sorta deserved it. Nice aim, Sal."

"Thanks, Sonic. I've been working on it." Watching what was left of her snowball continue to drip down, she covered her mouth, fighting the urge of a second giggle. He was a masterpiece; a dripping wet masterpiece. The blue on his quills never seemed to strike her that way before; the way it nearly took on an icy color. All in all, Sonic Hedgehog could be considered an award-winning ice sculpture. "…you know, Sonic, I uhh…I wouldn't mind some company now. You can come in."

And in turn, all she got was a smile.


End file.
